


【高桂】Dear Friend

by Inuko



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuko/pseuds/Inuko
Summary: 原著向片段混剪，外加一点来自历史的梗
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke, 高桂 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【高桂】Dear Friend

梦がさめてもまだ  
梦みるひと忘れない

* * *

在战场上挥刀的时候，桂小太郎会发觉自己变得尤为陌生。  
那感觉极其微妙，仿佛手脱离了意识的控制，只是依照固有惯性左右挥动，每个角度都力求刁钻。刀锋一旦出鞘，就必定得斩杀什么，也许是敌人，也许是倒戈的同伴。  
所以，尽管投身战争两年有余，桂依然很难习惯那样的自己，倒不是因为他以为厮杀有多么残酷或取人性命有多么沉痛，而是因为忧心这样的惯性持续下去，终有一天他会变得对此麻木不仁，无知无觉。

桂曾经向银时和高杉两人讲起自己的困惑，得到的答案竟然出奇的一致。  
“也有不惜流血也要守护的东西吧。对我来说只要那样东西本身还存在，无论要挥刀多少次，我都不会迷失。”  
真像是那两个人该有的回答，这样想着，桂笑一笑，决定不再继续追问下去。行军作战原本就有太多的事情需要思考，实在也无需为自己徒增烦恼，心有挂怀。

离开长州已有数月，队伍一路东进，历经的战役大大小小将近二十回，而最近的一次就发生在三天前。他们突袭了幕府驻扎在山腰上的一只警备军，以相差悬殊的兵力与装备与之抗衡了一整个昼夜才终于占领了驻防地，幸运的是，队伍并没有收获死亡只是收获了伤口与疲惫。眼下正值得胜后难能可贵的休整期，每个人都倾尽心力去享受，或放纵或悠闲，会利用这点空档埋头研读兵书的人想来也只有桂小太郎一人。

或许还有另外一人——桂远远地望见了他，与刀鞘一样一任漆黑的背影，仿佛其自身就是一柄武士刀，锋利而又纯粹，只在需要的时刻锋芒毕露。很多时候桂都以为高杉其实相当适合去做一个出色的领袖，尽管他从不开口那么说。  
高杉依靠着树干站了良久，注意到身后的脚步声时衣襟已被树叶上化开后落下的霜雪湿透。

“是你啊，假发。”  
他蓦然回头，面前的人眼中闪过一丝错愕，很快又平复于惯常的平静与凉薄。不知他是否也在树下站了很久，久到懒懒散散束成一缕的发梢都往下渗出水滴，沿着领口浸湿衣衫。  
“为什么知道是我？”桂直截了当地抛出疑问，甚至忘记了要去纠正对方在称呼上的错误。  
“……因为有脚步声。”  
“啊，所以我才问为什么仅凭脚步声就能判断是我。”  
“每个人走路发出的声响是不同的，仔细听的话能很容易分辨出其中的差别，你的步调很轻而且相较于其他人而言更均匀，所以我知道。”  
“听觉很灵敏呐，高杉。”  
“以为谁都跟你一样，脑子跟耳朵一样不顶用么。”说话的人没有给战友留下还嘴的空隙，合上书页，提步快速就往回走。初冬第一场小雪过后的山间小道泥泞异常，桂三步并作两步才终于追上了他。  
“走这么快是赶着回去喝养乐多么，这个偏食狂。”长发武士收起一张郑重其事的说教脸孔，把这句牢骚连同先前没来得及发作的怒气一道咽回了肚子里。

其实桂并不知道，高杉之所以能迅速判别出他的脚步声，是因为他曾经悉心甄别过。桂挥刀的速度之快，相应地与其配合的步调也就极快，如疾风似骤雨，“就像在屋顶上跳跃的猫一样灵敏而精准”大概是高杉所能想到最恰如其分的形容，而这跟桂对于高杉的形容大致相似。很难相信好比一节电池正负两极的他们原来也是有相似之处的，比如同样的固执，也同样的骄傲。  
再加上两人又都对自己坚持的理念有种超乎寻常的执着，故而每每战前会议的激烈程度都堪比战场。

* * *

“…杉…高杉……”  
神经回路尚未完全解析这两个字，头就条件反射似的偏转过去——这大概是他在战场上养成的习惯。有人喊这个名字，通常就意味着有人需要他出现，那么就算是浑身浴血，他也要以最快的速度去到那个人面前。然而，战斗中被这个声音所呼喊的次数是屈指可数的，因为这个声音的主人跟他一样，对自己的剑术都抱有相当程度的自信，轻易不会向任何人求援。

“你有在听我讲话吗？”  
高杉毫不避讳地直视着桂，俨然一副不置可否的模样，然而后者双手撑住桌沿低头看向他的眼神一如既往的认真。他在过去数不清的昼夜里见过这张脸千奇百怪的样子，欢笑的恸哭的脱线的甚至于被鲜血模糊的，唯独能持久刻印在脑海中的果然还是他较真时一板一眼的样子。就这副样子。  
来不及回想更多，耳边一声猝不及防的喊叫就将他从短暂的走神中拉回到现实。

“高——杉——！”  
“做什么你疯了么。”高杉没好气的表情挂在原就没什么血色的脸上更显阴沉，反衬得与之相对的桂就好像三月春阳一般温暖而耀眼。  
“看你迟迟没有反应，还以为你的耳朵被前几天落在阵地上的大炮震聋了呢，原来听得见啊。”  
“真抱歉，不止听得见，连某些人笨拙的脚步声都听得一清二楚。”高杉几乎是不假思索地脱口而出，要知道，他们三人在互损这方面甚至比剑术更加难分伯仲，从求学于松下村塾那时起就是如此，但凡争执必定要将对方堵得无话可说才肯罢休，即便所争执之事曾经攸关生死，也丝毫不妨碍他们在互相揶揄中回味一二。

很多攸关生死之事都可以在事后被叙述得轻描淡写，实则是用惊心动魄都不足以概括。就战争而言，其结果的重要性远远盖过了过程，人们只要为胜利举杯狂饮就好，没人会愿意去回想最近的时候，死亡离他们仅有一条战壕的距离。  
而桂小太郎就是那个没有“后怕”基因的人，或许是得益于与生俱来的乐观，他不仅会一遍又一遍不厌其烦地回想，甚至还会分析各个环节的谬误，好提醒自己在下一次备战时引以为戒。对于一个军事家而言，这毫无疑问是个好习惯，但对于一支刚经历过大战急需休整的队伍而言，这个习惯简直令人深恶痛绝。

“继续刚才的话题……我是说，我们那时候所做的布防其实有很大的漏洞，比如你应该先率领鬼兵队去占领高地的，敌军的数量远在我们之上，如果连地形优势都失去的话，很容易陷入被动不是吗。”  
“吵死了。”  
“我是很坦诚地跟你交流战略问题。”见对方丝毫没有准备停止喋喋不休的迹象，高杉开始一圈一圈反复揉着自己隐隐作痛的三叉神经，感到体内存储量本就不大的忍耐值已经濒临极限。随着视线缓缓移向窗外，桂在耳边唠叨的话语也开始理所当然地左耳进右耳出，视野所捕捉到的阴郁天空凝固成铅灰色，好像随时都要下雪。

高杉晋助对雪天总是提不起好感，除了那足够扼杀人行动力和意志力的凛冽温度，更多要归因于他人生中数度不堪回首的事件都无一例外发生在雪天，而类似的天气极容易触动那些隐秘回忆，导致高杉周身方圆一米的范围内自动环绕起“生人勿近熟人勿扰”的气场，形成斥力。相向而行之人大都会识相地躲开，以免沦为被殃及的池鱼。  
可偏偏就是会有人奋不顾身地迎头撞上去，并且正中靶心。

“想什么呢，那么入神。”  
“……”高杉默不作声，仅用执着长烟管的手指敲了敲桌沿。  
“看起来，今晚会有一场大雪啊。”无视于他的动作，桂偏头看向屋后的窗棂，以絮絮叨叨的口吻继续说道，“说起来忘了告诉你，清点敌军驻防部的时候除了缴获一些武器弹药，还发现了数量不少的柴火，大概是囤积起来预备过冬的。我们这一路长途跋涉，绝大部分同伴都没有足以御寒的衣物，还是趁早把这些柴火分发下去比较好。先前我已经通知了银时，鬼兵队那边的话……”  
桂明澈的声线反弹在墙壁上，荡开一圈又一圈透明的涟漪，有如回声，转过头来才发现屋内只余他一人了。桌上残留着一星尚未完全熄尽的烟灰，忽明忽灭。  
“还是跟往常一样不按牌理出牌。”  
桂悻悻地抱怨一句，不过转念就释怀了。仔细想一想，那个人若是哪一次完完整整地把别人讲的话听完，反而奇怪了。

* * *

曾经以为雪是无论什么痕迹都能掩盖的。血也好，泪也好，只要滴落雪中就会很快消失不见。是在走过崎岖长路后才终于无力地明白，终究也有雪掩盖不了的东西。譬如那一场记忆深处的大火，留下的余温在视网膜上持续烧灼了很久很久，也无法停歇。  
高杉掩上了木格子窗，逼人的寒意仍循着缝隙钻入，轻松占据了房间每个逼仄的角落，让人避无可避。两个时辰之前他将剩下的柴火尽数分发了下去，却没有多余的一份可以留给自己，那时已然暮色四合，他心想索性撑过一夜，明天再去山里寻些木材大抵就能应付。  
“不过是冷而已，这点程度都受不了的话还配做武士吗。”高杉裹了裹质地单薄的外衣，开始给自己下达心理暗示，重复三遍之后他打了一记响亮的喷嚏，然后有点悲哀地发现深山的冬天远比想象中冷，说不定今晚会成为他永生难忘的不眠之夜。

急促的敲门声打断了他的思考，战时磨练出的谨慎迫使他握紧刀鞘，悄无声息地移动到门边，确认没有危险的气息才掀开一线门扉。借由屋内昏暗的光线他看到一个人，轮廓熟悉，随着呼吸高低起伏的肩膀上落满了雪，稀薄的嘴唇开合之间吐出淡白色的雾气。高杉想这般无厘头的场景大概只会出现在梦中，以至于他的第一反应是该把门关上。幸而桂伸出快要冻僵的手阻止了他。  
“我说你有点人性好吗，好歹我冒着大雪在外头走了十来分钟诶！……”  
打量着战友吸着鼻涕的狼狈模样，高杉没来由地想笑，可惜行军作战携带相机极不方便，否则把这个瞬间记录下来简直是他此刻所能想到最有趣的事。  
“你来做什么？”  
“看了还不明白吗？”桂直接将扛在肩上的一捆木材甩在了地上，“来给某个不知人间饥寒的少爷送柴火啊。”

* * *

高杉晋助的记忆力是相当过人的，这为他带来的其中一个显而易见的好处就是，能很容易回想起时隔久远的细枝末节。譬如儿时讲武馆的课堂里，历史教科书上写过这样一句话“人类之所以存活至今，是因为远古的先民学会了用火。”  
坦白说，高杉对这个观点很是不以为然，他能说出上百个理由来反驳或是挑出其中可能存在的上百种漏洞，他坚信那个写书的人只是懒于思考所以才胡乱拼凑了这么一句。  
直到今天。

柴火点燃的刹那，冷寂的房间中央升起了一簇温暖的光，而火光掩映之中，高杉和桂也终于能完整看清彼此的面容，才发现对方已冻得满脸通红。两人围着火堆席地而坐，一边来回摩擦着掌心一边牙齿还哆哆嗦嗦地打着寒噤。  
“你你…你该不会以为这种深山老林里的临时驻地会有暖气供应吧？还…还是说你觉得自己能硬撑过去？这种天气就算在大城市里都有活活活…冻死的，你是有多缺乏生活常识啊，高杉。”  
为了堵住桂念叨起来不死不休的嘴巴，高杉迅速从搁置在身旁的行囊里掏出一包东西，径直砸向他怀中。  
成效堪称立竿见影。

“啊美味棒！——”桂掂了掂分量，欣喜若狂到几乎忘记了几分钟前他还冻得鼻涕眼泪糊一脸这个事实。“那么多……你什么时候买的？”  
“在下关的时候。”  
“下关啊……”桂沿着回忆的脉络摸索起来，“我记得那是六月份的事情了吧，那时候我们还没离开长州。”  
准确的说是六月二十六日。高杉在心里补充完毕，不过“特意买了生日礼物却忘了在当天送出去于是只好一直揣到现在”这种事情，他是决计不会在桂面前提起的。  
对此一无所知的桂仍在鼓着腮帮子用心咀嚼，虽然大部分都因为一路颠簸而碎成了粉末，却好像比他吃过的任何一次美味棒都更美味。高杉再度开始后悔起没有随身携带相机，那吃相如果能被记录下来，又有幸能被若干年后某个食量惊人的红发女孩子看到，恐怕都要忍不住甘拜下风。

短暂地充饥之后桂终于有力气再次站起来，隔着窗户向外望，铺天盖地的大雪已将他来时的脚印湮没得看不出痕迹了，如此恶劣的天气，想要沿路返回危险性极高。似是读懂了他的隐忧，高杉很合时宜地丢过来一套行装。  
“干嘛？”  
“换下来，你衣服都湿透了。”  
“话是没错，看情况今天也不太可能回得去……不过借你的来穿不太妥当吧。”  
“你可以选择不换，反正你从来就不会感冒不是吗。”  
桂死盯着那张写满“我无所谓”的脸，登时有种想用手里的美味棒砸死他的冲动，好在他最后没那么做，而是双手拎起了高杉先前丢过来的上衣。  
“喂——转过去。”  
高杉愣了一秒，紧接着诡谲地连笑了几声，他那种无人能够模仿的奇异笑声激得桂脊背上起了一连串的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“怎么，事到如今想坦白承认你其实不是男人吗？太晚了，假发。”  
“不是男人是桂！——”他已经气急败坏到搞不清自己到底说了什么，“混蛋！这是身为武士最起码的礼仪好吗？！”  
“我可不记得有这种礼仪。”高杉暗自腹诽一句，还是象征性地转过身去，身后传来衣料摩擦利落的声响，不知为何他突然觉得脑内偶然闪现的画面有些糟糕。等回过神来，桂已然穿戴齐整。

“质地果然不是一般料子能比的，不过……”桂抖了抖手臂，明显长出一截的手腕尴尬地暴露在外，“袖子是不是短了点？”  
“是你手长。”高杉强行压抑住想要把桂一脚踹翻的冲动，借火默默点燃了烟杆里所剩无几的一点烟丝。还没有闻到熟悉的烟草味道，桂就下意识地皱起了眉。  
“抽那么多烟是想得肺痨吗？你和银时啊，以后要死肯定是死于糖尿病和肺癌……我可不会出席你们的葬礼，太丢脸了。”  
“那你呢？”高杉看着桂攥在手里的东西，很应景地接了一句：“吃美味棒吃到噎死？”  
“说什么呢，武士就该堂堂正正死在战场上。”桂一本正经地反驳道：“‘绝不可轻掷生死，但倘若活下来会经受无尽的折磨的话，那么高洁地死去或许也是一种贯彻武士道的方式，当然这因人而异……’，老师曾经那么说过吧。”  
提起松阳，两个人就都不约而同地安静下来，浩如烟海的往事开始在脑海中翻腾不息，这大概就是记忆力太好的副作用——即使想起来会让人揪心的画面也都记得一清二楚。

“……反正也不怎么睡得着，不如我给你讲个笑话吧，高杉。”桂尝试着转移话题，然而似乎起到了反效果，证据就是战友把头埋得比之前更低了。  
“还嫌这里不够冷吗。”高杉沉默半晌后如是说。“奉劝你还是早点睡，以后可未必会有那么多时间休息……虽然目前为止还没发现有反扑的敌军，但随时保持警备还是相当有必要。轮流守夜吧，上半夜我负责，时间到了我再叫醒你换岗。”  
高杉说完看向了桂，只见他的确还睁着眼睛，但头已经快歪到左肩上了，与此同时如雷的鼾声渐起，且有一声高过一声之势。

永生难忘的不眠之夜啊，高杉想起先前的预感竟然莫名其妙地应验了，而事实上他在许多方面的第六感都灵敏过人。算是种引人嫉妒的天赋吧，至少在战场上。不过桂从来不会羡慕，比起所谓第六感，他更相信凭借累积所获得的肌体记忆与作战经验，毕竟能切实掌控的才能长久可靠。  
大相径庭的作战方针常常令队友们把两人放在一起作比，之后得出的一致结论是“他们毫无疑问都是天才”。然而，高杉比任何人都清楚桂不但是个天才，更是个勤奋的天才；而桂也比任何人都清楚高杉不但是个天才，更是个会在别人看不到的地方拼命努力的天才。他们对彼此的质疑恰好印证了他们对彼此的认同，就是如此，始终如此。

此刻，会在不远的将来改变这个国家命运的两个天才正蜗居在仅有一堆柴火的陋室里。睡着的那一个口水流到了衣领，睡不着的那一个则独坐于漫漫长夜，衷心期盼黎明能早些来临。  
只是偶尔偏头看一眼，看着桂埋在火光阴影里熟睡的脸，高杉忽然发觉，冬天原来也没有那么讨厌。

* * *

历史的记录者好似永远吝惜于挥洒笔墨，从尊王攘夷写到宽正大狱，寥寥不过数百字，匆忙就翻阅过去。而对于那些战争的亲历者以及幸存者而言，这数百字曾是他们最苦涩的一段传奇，是他们与同伴分享过的华彩时光。  
历史中他们是一个又一个字迹潦草的墨点，经历着一场又一场有名字或者没名字的战役，之后有的墨点被彻底抹去，成为荒烟漫草中斑驳挺立的石碑，有的持续书写下去，哪怕蘸着血与泪。他们掀起了时代最激进的浪潮，也撼动着国家权力的核心中枢，长久笼罩在神秘而强如鬼神的光环之下，以至于人们几乎快要忘却了他们也曾是一群此间少年。

少年就坐在屋顶上，翘起的二郎腿悠哉得好像随时都能触碰云端，叼在嘴里的草根上下摇摆，似乎毫不介意周遭的瓦片上还铺陈着昨夜下过的新雪。  
被白色所覆盖的屋檐下探出了黑色的脑袋，少年于是懒散地坐起来，与雪的颜色近似的头发在雪后初晴的阳光下耀眼非凡。  
“唷，总算醒了啊，假发。”  
“不是假发是桂。”黑发的少年回应着，上扬的视线同雪光反照下有些刺眼的白撞在一起，不自觉地眯成一条缝。  
“大清早会闲着没事坐在房顶上看风景的也就只有你了，银时。”  
“你不明白，革命的一天是要从欣赏日出和摄入糖分开始的，再说，你自己不也是一样睡到快日上三竿才起来，没资格教训我。”  
“我没工夫跟你闲扯。”桂左右环顾了一周，确信目之所及之处皆没有他所熟悉的另一个身影，“……你有看到高杉吗？”  
“那家伙啊，一大早就顶着黑眼圈晨训去了，表情臭得跟刚被人甩了似的。我说你们该不会又因为什么莫名其妙的事情吵得不可开交吧？”  
“不是吵架是交涉破裂而已。”桂一字一顿地订正，银时就一边笑一边忙着把溜到嘴边的吐槽给憋回去。  
他太清楚桂小太郎对于咬文嚼字所拥有的病态偏执，妄图和他理论无异于被一根筋牵着鼻子走直至绕进逻辑死循环。而在坂田银时所知的世界里对此具有抗性的仅有高杉晋助一人，原因极简单，他简直是可以把眼神运用得登峰造极的人，即使不发一语，那眼神中涵盖的东西就足够抵过千言万语了。  
他猜想那大概就是桂小太郎一直讨厌高杉晋助的原因吧。至少之一。  
黑发少年趁着他愣神的空档缓缓走远了，银时望着他的背影一路望到看不见，终于捧腹笑出了声来。  
“好歹换件衣服再去吧，那个笨蛋。”

* * *

驻地西北面有一块开阔地带，这在密林环抱的山野间不可多得，自然成为了日常练兵的绝佳场所。晨间日光被蓬勃生长的巨大植被遮蔽起来，投影之下破败不堪之处更是无所遁形，只从断壁残垣间的几处浮雕还能依稀辨认出此地曾是一座香火不绝的神社。讽刺的是而今它的主人不是神而是鬼，他就站在院落前方，脸上挂着不恭不敬的冷漠表情，将一尊神像仅剩的部分死死踩在脚下。

高杉从来不相信神，同理也并不相信对神的祈祷真的能传达到，他明白神不会对世人存有丝毫怜悯是在多年前一个失火的夜晚，而他从那时起就放弃了祈祷。  
曾几何时，高杉的部队尚未命名的时候也有队员提议“不如叫神兵队什么的听起来就很强”，他几乎没做考量就拍案否决道：“与其相信神不如相信鬼，既然都拥有力量，就不该去向天祈求，而是该向天怒吼不是吗？”  
在场所有人都被无形的慑力压得抬不起头，因而无人知晓高杉说话时的神情当真宛如厉鬼一般，疯狂到几欲颤抖。

总而言之，高杉不相信神，从前是现在是或许将来也不会改变，但神社从来是这个素爱孤独的人最好的去处，无论是儿时逃课打架，还是现在厉兵秣马。  
他丝毫不讨厌孤独，是谁说“天才注定孤独”。他真正讨厌的是无端被人打搅，凑巧的是每一回那个专门负责打搅他的人都在，甚至于多年以后午夜梦回的时刻，高杉都会错觉到以为，他其实一直都在。

“大清早做这种不敬神佛的事，是想遭天谴吗？”桂从一侧踢开了被高杉踩在脚底的石像，他脚步极轻，似一阵干净的风，看不出痕迹。  
“恐怕还没遭天谴就先被天诛了吧，白痴。”  
“啊是吗，也不知道是哪个白痴因为用了别人送去的柴才能活到今天的。”  
“你提醒我了。”高杉用余光扫了扫身旁的战友，刻意不去看明显短了几公分的袖口和裤腿，随后似笑非笑地开口道：“有个白痴现在还穿着别人的衣服。”  
正在两两切磋剑术的队伍中传出了断续的嬉笑声，高杉和桂几乎同一时间转过头去，于是笑声很快消弭于无形。吵架的默契用在练兵上也算是事半功倍。

“其实很像啊，总督你和桂先生，都是特别容易较真的人，又谁都不愿意认输。”高杉隐约记得他手下有个姓平贺的小伙子曾经这么说过，“就好像我老爹以前做的那些机器，其实每个部件的功能都很强，但协调起来总是会容易出错。”  
比喻是用得夸张了些，不过高杉并不讨厌这种说法。他承认自己欠缺协调性，但这并不影响他们向着同一个方向前进，起码那时候他们所看准的方向还是一致的。

短暂的和平终止于一声枪响。  
头顶的树梢仓皇掠过几只惊弓之鸟，而后丛林中窸窣的声响开始此起彼伏。一百米，八十米，五十米……响动越来越逼近，从杂乱无章的脚步声判断至少也有上百人。高杉给桂使过去一个凌厉眼神，而桂立刻就心领神会，战时连日轰炸不绝于耳，在所有话语都丧失效用之时那是他们唯一还能信赖的交流方式。不同于只言片语的传递，而是仅仅用眼睛看穿彼此所思所想，再各自排兵布阵伺机而动，那实实在在是两个天才能够完成的交流。  
“其实很像不是吗？”  
银时每每看着那两人在战场上驰骋的身姿都会不由自主地想，一如此刻他所看到的，就连挥刀的动作都如出一辙啊。  
这么想着，他亦拔刀出鞘，刀尖所指即便万马千军也从不畏惧。因为他知道，只要是这把刀所指的方向，永远都会有那两个人同他并行左右。

* * *

初入阵中的感觉仿佛是孤身伫立于旷野之上，风从四面八方向他暗涌而来，等擦破了肩膀才能识别那并不是风，而是剑气裹挟的气流，一刀一刀紧锣密鼓，躲闪不及只好硬生生地接下。这个世界上的战争，不管在何时何地都残酷非常，不会因为参战者的年纪尚轻就有所改变。想活下来就必须暂且抛却身为人的意识，否则刀锋就会因怯懦而变得迟钝，这是少数幸存者总结出来的生存法则，它基本颠之不破。  
之所以说“基本”，就表明世事总有例外。

直至面前的敌人应声倒地的那一刻，桂小太郎仍确信自己是以人的身份送他赴死的，他深信这是由于摈弃先前的迷惘所找到的答案——刀身可以沾满鲜血，但存在于心里的刀却必须永葆明亮，唯有如此他才能鼓起下一次挥刀的勇气。桂以刀柄作为支撑重新站起来，此刻的他从任何角度看起来都与他的绰号绝缘，既不狂乱也不似温文尔雅的贵公子，只是个喘着气流着汗肩膀还不断向下淌着血的武士而已。  
真够狼狈啊，被那个人看到的话一定又会被抓住把柄损上几句吧？桂低头看了看自己满身的血污以及遍布肩胛骨和膝盖的伤口，稍事停顿，随即甩去刀身上的血渍继续迈步。硝烟弥漫之中谁的面容都模糊不清，只剩下无数扭曲了的身影和无数双血红色的眼睛于烟尘中攒动，利刃碰撞的声响带着金属特有的冰冷质感，刺耳无比。  
桂并不在乎身上究竟有多少道伤口身后又拖了多长的血迹，他对疼痛的耐受力与治愈力同等惊人，仰赖于此，他才能在战后幕府所采取的大规模清剿行动中一次又一次存活下来。只是眼前，桂一贯灵敏的直觉竟分不清方向，甚至于意识都开始飘忽，经验告诉他这可不是个好征兆。  
而下一秒现实就证实了他的预感。

刀身是直冲要害劈下来的，来不及看清出刀的轨迹，刀光就悬在了头顶。桂以最快的速度引刀向上倾力相抗，不过须臾双脚就往土里陷进去几寸。一对一拼劲是他最不擅长应付的状况，相较于凭借力量消耗对手，他更倾向于速战速决，而对方似乎对此了如指掌，才刻意蛰伏在旁静候时机。  
棘手的敌人，桂作出判断的同时赌上全副力气灌注于双手，互相逼近极限的力量促使刀身发出崩刃前特有的悲鸣，这意味着率先松动的那一方必然败北，所以谁都无法退让。

角力之际，数枚榴弹在两公里外相继落地，爆炸腾起的气浪瞬时就将人掀倒。桂猛烈地咳嗽几声，如他预料般咳出了血，没时间考虑伤到了哪里，他抖擞洒满全身的泥土艰难地站起来，满目疮痍的土地上燃烧的灌木随处可见，然而先前的敌人已没了踪影。  
混沌中，滚滚浓烟被强行破开一道间隙，高杉晋助堪称肃杀的脸在其间逐渐清晰。他持刀而立的姿势趋于静止，只剩脑后两条白色飘带还在失序的气流里胡乱翻飞，沿刀身滑落的血始终不绝，挨得更近些，就能感觉那赤红的液体仍有温度残存。  
高杉紧绷的面部神经仅有嘴角还算放松，抿成一条缝的冰冷唇线扯出一个不合时宜的笑，桂真想点评一句“笑得比鬼还难看”。  
无奈爆炸声再次吞没一切。

那一瞬间，时间被切割成冗长的片段，用慢镜头回放，伴随着震耳欲聋的轰鸣，每一帧都走得那么心惊肉跳。  
那一瞬间，谁和谁的后背靠在了一起，那温暖的错觉仿佛是几近凝固的血液因此而恢复了流动，奔腾不息一直汇聚到心脏的位置。  
那一瞬间，短促到连呼吸都显得多余，却又漫长得好像等过了整个人生——这矛盾当真是优美到极点。

“真是个不懂得爱惜的人啊，假发。”  
喧嚣短暂归于平静后，这是桂听到的第一句话，坦白说第二句第三句会是什么他一点也不期待，唯独说话人还在他背后这个事实让他稍微有点心安，然后他也放任自己跟着高杉不合时宜地笑起来。  
“不是假发是桂。如果是说爱惜性命的话，你不也一样拼了命往前冲，跟赶着去送死一样。”  
“你想太多了，我是说衣服，赔起来可不是笔小数目。”  
“想敲诈同伴吗？怎么说你也算个阔少，阔少是不会心疼这几个钱的。”  
谈笑之间，两人握着刀柄的手都猝然收紧，只因捕捉到风中传来嗜杀的气息。数不清的轮廓穿透迷雾显现出身形，如海潮将中心的两人围困成汪洋上的孤岛。

“你留在这里做什么？还不快走。”  
“该走的是你吧……这里是我的阵地。”  
“——现在是我的了。”高杉强势扔下一句企图中止这场对话，桂就偏过头去，假装什么也没听见。  
最后还是互不妥协，两两相背着伫立。  
这是他们距离最近的时刻，而最远的，反倒是相向伫立在船舷上，被各自的立场拘于两端，中间有如隔着万水千山不可逾越。

然后他们挥刀了。  
起初是朝向敌人，多年后终于朝向彼此。

桂对于高杉挥刀的手法太过熟知，切口总是开在最致命的部位，自上斜划向下，一气呵成，料想斩杀之人定是没有分秒犹豫，才能做到果决狠辣至此。所以当桂听说德川定定的死状时，暗杀者的姓名无需思索就呼之欲出，只有那个人，除他之外根本不作第二人想。  
猜测到高杉接下来要做的事对桂而言再简单不过，因此哪怕要再度向他挥刀他也不得不去阻止，正如他所说这个国家有太多值得珍惜的人与事物，所以不想不该也不可能去将它破坏。只是桂从没有告诉过高杉，这些重要的人中间，有一个是你。

“人在远离死亡的时候，还会靠理想啊信念啊这些歪理活着，当站在死亡边缘才会发现，人类其实不过是想在知己身边活着死去，不过是如此，单纯明快的生物罢了。”  
经年过后，桂小太郎在远方另一座切实沦为孤岛的战场上说出这番话，彼时他脑海中浮现出高杉晋助的脸，冷峻的、疏淡的……会守护后背直到最后一刻的坚韧的脸。当他隔着蜿蜒辗转的岁月往回看，发现那些年同他生死与共的人仍旧定格在那里，欢笑与泪水都消散如电光火石，拥有过的回忆却没办法浅尝辄止。  
果然，最痛苦的不是伤口被划下的那一刻，而是结痂的漫长过程，伴随着奇痒却不敢去触碰，直至蜕变成伤痕依旧赫然醒目。

* * *

那自然都是后话。  
倘若将目光聚焦回来，回到年少轻狂的时代，必然到来的分岔路口还未出现，关于未来尽是一张张不可一世的答卷。  
少年与少年背靠背厮杀于战场中央，烽烟里不知是谁先开了口，一个说“别死”，另一个说“你也是”，剩下的就留待刀光剑影去诉说。  
所谓武士，大抵就是如此单纯明快的生物。

* * *

没有人能准确记得自己是怎样从长梦中醒来，就好比没人记得自己是怎样入梦，隐约是虹膜上先有了熹微的光亮，再由点状扩散成片，好比迎头仰望太阳那般耀眼。桂小太郎在黎明时分醒转，睁开眼睑的瞬间他确信自己又一次在战场上活了下来，但除了这份确信之外，其余任何感官所得出的判断都严重缺乏真实感。  
从天花板大致的纹路能识别出这是他在驻地使用的房间，离床不远的空地上燃尽的柴火还有一星余温。稍事整理完思绪，桂勉强动了动缠绕着护理绷带的左手，钻心的疼痛逼迫他不敢再动第二下，天知道腕骨是不是骨折了，桂一面咬牙一面回想，想到额头都渗出了汗也没记起擦过他手腕的究竟是暗箭还是明枪。  
该庆幸是左手吗？如果换作右手受这种程度的创伤的话，恐怕往后挥刀的速度都会大打折扣。桂尝试着找出一条理由来宽慰自己，然后他就仿佛真的被说服一般，向上弯起了嘴角，与此同时右手隐隐发力，妄图支撑起身体的重心坐起来。

“奉劝你别动，如果不想另外一只手也一起骨折的话。”  
墙角处挪出一个身影，由于背光，脸上的血渍和表情一概看不清。反正也不需要看清，桂光用膝盖想都能猜出他那副目空一切的尊容。  
“作为安慰伤员的话未免太难听了吧，高杉。”  
“我什么时候说过要安慰你了，就事论事而已。”高杉提起搁在一旁的刀鞘径直走到门边，连回头看一眼就显得多余，“既然醒过来了就别躺太久，你的部下还在等着你去开什么战后总结会议，你愿意什么时候去都无所谓，不过别叫上我。”  
门“砰”地一声被带上，很快又被轻轻推开，取而代之的是一张截然不同的少年面庞。

“我记得你是鬼兵队的……平贺对吧？”  
“不愧是桂先生，记性真好。”  
“不是我记性好，其实你在队伍里也算是很有名气的，高杉就常常提起你发明的各种新式装备，帮了我们不少忙。”  
“哪里哪里，雕虫小技罢了。”少年一面谦逊地回应，一面又喜不自胜地挠了挠后脑勺，险些打翻了端在手里的饭碗。“光顾着说话把正事都给忘了，这是用驻地囤积的粮食熬的粥，坂田先生组织大家吃过了，差我来给桂先生你送一些。”  
“啊，有劳了。说起来我刚醒，还没来得及问问队伍的状况。”  
话音未落，少年的神色就黯淡下去，于是他还没开口，桂就多少预料到接下来的叙述不会是如今天的天气一样那么让人愉快的东西。

“阵亡在战场上的有十人，撤回驻地后没能扛住的有十三个，今天凌晨也都相继去了……所幸敌军由于弹药补给不足，早些时候已经全线撤退了。”  
“这样啊……”桂紧促的眉梢愁云惨雾了半晌，才缓缓舒展开来，“经此一战大家也都辛苦了，等过些天再把同伴们的遗体殓葬了吧。一时踌躇难免，但千万不可因此沮丧，既然能活下来就更该拼命活着，唯有如此才不会让逝去之人的血白流。”  
“是，总督也是这样训诫我们的。”少年点点头，像是突然想起什么有趣的事，忽而忍俊不禁。  
“不过总督为人还真是不坦率啊……呃抱歉刚刚我就在门廊上，所以总督和桂先生的谈话我都听到了……其实把负伤的桂先生从战场上背回来的不就是他自己嘛。我记得当时总督后背上全是血，队员们都担心得要命，但谁也不敢上去问一句，直到桂先生你的情况稳定下来了，他都不肯掉以轻心，非要亲自替你缠好绷带才肯休息。”  
“等等你是说我手上的绷带——”  
“是总督一圈一圈包扎好的，因为不怎么熟练所以来回折腾了好几次呢，搞得满头大汗看起来比打仗还累。”  
“难怪缠得乱七八糟的啊。”桂暗暗嘀咕了一句，双眼仍看着面前的少年，脑海中却不由自主开始勾勒起另外一番情景。

譬如高杉那双骨骼分明的手，平日里除却握刀握烟杆或者撩拨三味线的琴弦，甚少见他摆弄过别的什么东西，为此他不止一次被银时开涮道“有钱人家的少爷就是金贵”啊云云，但他极少会为自己声辩一句，大多数时候都只是不发一语地默默走开。  
就是这样一个人。铁血的战车从他不算厚实的脊背上碾过，他不肯执拗地折腰，反而比从前更加挺拔，更加隆重而优雅。  
就是这样一个人。桂小太郎可以想象出他任何时候任何一秒定格的表情，却唯独无法想象他双手拿着绷带一圈圈悉心缠绕的样子，印象中他极少会对一件事如此认真。  
所以当阔别多年后，第一次不经意重逢的时刻，桂差点因为他包裹住整只左眼的绷带而笑出了眼泪——真够难看的啊，谁让那个人从很早以前开始就绑不好绷带呢，有什么办法。

* * *

队伍在休整三日后拔营南下，目的地位于穿山越岭的另一端，有着狭长海岸线的濑户内海。银时盘坐在一块还算平整的礁石上打盹，仿佛对那个明日即将从土佐藩渡海而来的盟友丝毫不感兴趣，高杉的动作与他相似，不过眼神较之前者的懒散更为阴沉。三人之中只有桂双手环抱静静伫立在岸边，一反常态没有束起的头发迎着海风翻飞，夕阳欲颓的景致里，他的神情举止远比风景本身更像一幅画。

“没见过海么，那个乡下来的傻瓜。”  
“虽然海浪的声音很大，我还是能听见你说什么的噢，高杉。”桂精准向后扔出的小石子被高杉成功闪避后落在了海滩上，少年几秒钟前还静美如画的脸顷刻间懊恼得如触暗礁。  
“可恶打偏了吗。”  
“看来左手的伤还没有完全复原啊，假发。”  
“不是假发是桂。”少年刻意露出袖口仍没有拆下的绷带，“会弄成这样还不都是托你的福，自以为是也该有个限度吧。”  
“说起自以为是，也不知道是谁每次出战都迫不及待地冲在最前面，那么想死的话不如去切腹比较痛快，念在同窗的份上我可以考虑帮你介错。对了，听说明天要来的那家伙，绰号里有个字恰好跟你的姓一样，所以我猜他脑子大概也跟你一样不好用。”

高杉在桂面前轻松摆出胜利者的姿态，光看桂急速蹿红的面色，就知道他此时大概已经气得七窍生烟。正因为了解他，才知道用什么样的话语能够一针见血地激怒他，却又能适时将他那张善辩的嘴堵得哑口无言。  
在剑术的较量上，两人几乎平分秋色。而在唇枪舌剑的较量中，素来沉默寡言的高杉拥有惊人的全胜战绩，这个堪称神话的记录直到多年以后也无法被打破。

* * *

海潮渐渐上涨。  
残留着余温的礁石被浪潮前赴后继地冲刷，在昏暗的夜幕下已无法辨识，三人遂移坐到海滩边缘的堤岸上，头顶匆匆掠过成群归巢的海鸟，耳边随即咿咿呀呀地嘈杂起来。远处的海平面与天际相接的部分连成一线，将所有对于未知的好奇都阻隔在线内，不去跨越就永远不得而知。

“小时候总是很向往出海，想象海的对岸是个怎样的世界，是不是和自己所生长的地方截然不同。但等到真的出海了，才发现海的对岸也并没有什么不同……身处在这样的时代，周遭都是战火，对没有家的人来说，无论走到哪里都是一样的。”  
桂不紧不慢地说着，宛如流水潺潺的声线在喧哗中显得格外弥足珍贵，让听的人繁杂的心绪也跟着沉静下来。  
“你吃错药了吗，突然讲这种跟俳句一样莫名其妙的话。”  
“触景生情罢了。其实最近我老是做同样的梦，梦到我们终于击溃了幕府，救回了老师，一起凯旋回萩城去的情形……”桂在脑海中构建出场景，熟悉的乡间小道曲折蜿蜒，延伸向田野。顺道走下去，就能看见村塾旁边那株每到花季就会如期开放的樱树，他还记得那是株罕见的“染井吉言”，花朵是浅浅的粉白。

“喂银时，假如，我是说假如战争真的结束的话，你有什么打算？”  
“我啊……”银发少年睁开假寐的眼睛，不假思索就脱口而出道：“八成会回去开个柏青哥店或者甜品屋什么的吧，果然喜欢的东西就是要每天睁眼就能看到，伸手就能够到才行。”  
保持缄默的高杉阴阳怪气地笑了一声，这笑声的成分银时多少能够猜到，也就很自然地侧目瞪向了他。  
“当然了，我呢是没有某些人那么好的运气，战争结束之后还可以悠哉地回老家当少爷，搞不好还能顺带继承老爹的大笔遗产，逛逛花街看看祭典，下半辈子就算坐吃山空都能衣食无忧啊。”  
“你有种再说一遍。”  
“啊？年纪轻轻就耳背可不是好兆头啊，高杉同学，而且我记得你听力不是挺好的吗？”  
好不容易调和平缓的气氛瞬间又火花四溅，就算下一秒这两个人同时拔刀出来对砍桂都不会觉得奇怪，这几年类似的事情可没少发生。纵然知道调解是徒劳的行为他还是会选择站在中间，这样做的效用是最起码有个人会先把刀收回去，另一个提着刀走开，然后桂总是会快步追上走开的那一个。  
屡试不爽。

“我说你们两个能不能有点志气啊。这个国家想要彻底改变，光靠武力是绝对不可取的，所以就算战争结束，也还有很多事情需要我们来做不是吗？”  
“救国救民那么无聊的事留给你做不就行了。”  
“重任在肩啊假发，记住别给松下村塾丢脸。”  
几秒钟前尚在争执的两人当下又不约而同地保持一致口吻了。虽然他们相处的时间有三分之一是在斗嘴，三分之一是在打架，剩下三分之一互不理睬相看两厌，桂还是很清楚这两个人在对待某些事情的态度上有着高度的一致性，那是他们决不允许妥协和出让的底线。桂更明白，在银时和高杉的世界里没有所谓的中庸立场，无论作何选择都是发自本心，因此他从不去干涉他们各自的选择，因此他总是选择站在中间。  
就连他最不愿意去回想的那一天，他也毫无疑问是站在那两个人中间的。

* * *

那一天，天照院奈落率领天人的军队离开后，左眼仍在淌血的高杉站了起来。连走路都摇摇晃晃的他几乎是用上全部力气一拳揍向银时，对方没有闪躲的意思，吃痛后连连后退几步跌坐在地。  
那一拳打在细雨绵绵的背景音里，仿佛击中树冠的闪电，利落有声。  
随后，高杉抽刀出鞘，步步紧逼，而从来刀不离手的白夜叉甚至把刀直接扔在了地上，刀锋上还沾着温热的血。他根本找不到再次拿起它的理由，高杉的刀尖已指向他的眉心——准确的说，指向挡在他身前的桂的眉心。

“让开。”  
“……”  
“给我让开，不然连你一起。”  
“动手啊。”桂抬手握住距离他仅有几公分的刀尖，力道大得掌心渗出了血，目光也没有偏移一寸。  
“真想砍的话就别犹豫，那才像你。可是事到如今，就算你把我干掉，把银时干掉，把所有剩下的同伴都干掉，老师也不会活过来啊！你醒醒吧，高杉……”  
高杉的表情在这句话贯穿耳膜后的几秒钟内经历了戏剧性的变化，起初是咬牙切齿，而后似乎想要歇斯底里地放声大笑，最后归结于沉默，却又仿佛在沉默中酝酿着新一轮的爆发。  
“假发，你不知道，我这辈子从来没像现在这样清醒过，清醒地明白自己的敌人是谁——要是这敌人只有天人和幕府的话该有多么轻松啊。”  
桂静默无言地听着，那双终年温润的眼睛忽然就有了热度，至于是因为挚友眼中不断滴落的血，还是他自己眼中抑制不住的泪，已经分不清了。唯一无需量度的是，那一刻从他们眼中流淌而下的液体，有着几近相同的重量。

须臾过后，高杉收了刀，转身一步不回头地向远处走，跟随他身后的鬼兵队残部就如他们的名字一样，像一群心无所系游荡在人间的孤魂。  
桂从高杉转身的那一刻起就打心底明白，这一次他不可能再追上去了，尽管他想要冲上去骂他一顿再把他带回来的心情始终如常。

* * *

盟友的船只于清晨时分靠岸，毫不夸张地形容，那是高杉迄今为止的人生中最糟糕的一次初会，从今往后大概也不会有更糟糕的了。少年于是下定决心不到万不得已绝不跟这位新晋盟友多说一个字，彼时的他自然不会料到，这个初次见面就吐了他一脸的男人，会在未来的某个时刻为了救他的性命而奋不顾身。  
高杉瞪着布满血丝的眼睛反复用纱布沾水擦洗着脸，过人的耳力告诉他始作俑者辰马正杵在十米开外的房檐下脱力地傻笑，原因是银时正应景地吐槽着“擦什么擦那副尊容打个马赛克不是正好吗免得吓到小孩子”。高杉尽力说服自己把周围的一切声响通通当作耳旁风，实则在内心把这两个人天诛了无数遍。  
桂忍住笑走到近前，提醒他再擦就该擦掉一层皮了，而后贴心地递上一块肥皂。高杉白了桂一眼，纵使他一早就对眼前人专属的神经质细腻有所领教，却还是没想到他已经细腻到能随手从行囊里掏出肥皂的程度，莫非是洗头发用的吗？高杉一面暗自揣测一面回应道：“拿开，我对这玩意儿过敏。”

高杉对肥皂过敏这个毛病哪怕在鬼兵队里也鲜有人知，说起它的渊源，要追溯到他十岁那年。那是他自讲武馆转投松下村塾的第一个冬天，也是与家族彻底断绝来往的第一个冬天，而这个在他生命历程中堪称里程碑的冬天可谓诸事不顺。  
先是一场突如其来的风寒撂倒了银时，进而相继传染给学堂里大半的同窗，整个村塾由此处于停课的状态。紧接着，原本没被传染的松阳老师，由于冒着大雪挨家挨户去慰问生病的学生也不幸发起了高烧，唯二幸免的高杉和桂理所当然成了看顾老师和银时的人选。两人顶风冒雪跑去医馆抓药又赶回来连夜熬煮，结果几乎彻夜未眠的高杉第二天脸上就莫名其妙生了疱疮，红红地一片。

“混蛋假发……凭什么就你什么事也没有啊……”银时缩在被窝里，边吸鼻涕边止不住抱怨，“嘛果然笨蛋是不会感冒的吗…啊啾！——”  
“不是笨蛋是桂。”绑着马尾的少年不厌其烦地为自己正名，也没忘记给鼻子通红的银发少年递上几张纸，“知道吗银时，感冒就是对你平时不好好叫人名字的报应哦。”  
“编故事也先打个草稿吧，这都能算报应的话，高杉那家伙是干了多少缺德事才会被现世报折腾成那副模样啊。”银时刻意冲着刚进屋来的高杉嚷嚷，两人的视线隔空撞在一起，其间碰出的火花立刻有如实质，用语言翻译一下大意就是你怎么还不去死一死。

不等桂介入调停，高杉先走得没影了，但这也没什么关系，因为桂对高杉独处时喜欢呆的地方了如指掌。打个比方，假设这个世界上有款叫作“寻找高杉”的冒险益智类游戏，那么桂就是这款游戏里刷满级的活攻略，不管是平常躲例会还是战前玩失踪，但凡桂出马，就没有找不到高杉的可能，好像这两个人之间天生存在某种感应机制似的。  
“你趁早放弃吧，就算躲到宇宙尽头去，假发也还是会不依不饶地把你揪出来的。”银时老早就下了这个论断，想不到岁月兜兜转转过去十几年后，它依然会被应验。  
该说是孽缘吗？身在极速驶往夜兔故乡——烙阳星飞船上的桂仍没想好答案，或许他根本不需要答案，又或许他身在此处的理由本身就是答案了。

桂思忖着，继续让回忆停留在与高杉共同度过的第一个冬天。那天他到底还是追了出去，轻而易举就在村塾后方毗邻山丘的一块空地上找到了高杉，两个少年的脸都红得异常鲜艳，不过一个是因为气温，另一个是因为疱疮。  
“你来干嘛，不去盯着那白痴喝药吗？”  
“需要喝药的白痴可不只是他一个。”桂掏出一剂被体温捂得暖和的药包，“上次去医馆抓药的时候顺便问了问，医生说你长的是疱疮，虽然现在看起来还不太严重，但必须要尽早治疗才行。”  
桂郑重其事地叮嘱道，反复斟酌的语气带一点这个年纪的少年少有的成熟，类似说教的腔调原本该是高杉最厌烦的，当下听起来竟有种无以言表的温暖，尽管在表面上他仍旧维持一副就算鼻涕都冻僵了也懒得搭理你的样子。  
“糟糕——差点忘了炉子上还煎着药！我得先回去了！”桂搓着被毛线手套裹住的双手，双脚反复作原地小跑状，“回去帮忙吧高杉。”  
桂鼓着腮帮子笑一笑，精神得好像他跑动时左右摆动的马尾，充满源源不绝的感染力。同窗们总是轻而易举就受到桂的感染却困惑于他的感染力从何而来，只有高杉明白这些气质专属于天生的领导者，很多时候高杉都以为桂其实相当适合去做一个出色的领袖，尽管他从不开口那么说。

接下来不短的一段时间，高杉亲身体会了什么叫作“人生宿敌住在身边”的痛苦。  
除了在桂的监督之下每天按时喝药，高杉不知道被迫吃了多少个夹着生胡萝卜的饭团仅仅因为桂相信那玩意儿能有助于伤口愈合。等到结疤那几周，他又开始成天唠叨不准沾酱油不准沾醋，免得留下疤痕。被念叨烦了，高杉也会质疑说你这些莫名其妙的偏方都是从哪里听来的，桂立刻板起学术面孔讲起他过世的阿婆灌输给他的若干生活小贴士。  
高杉无法接受就是这些小贴士让他活受了半个月的罪，但所幸在偏方的指导下脸上总算没有留下疤痕，唯一留下的病根是对稍有刺激的东西会过敏，譬如肥皂。

“啊……我想起来了，原来是那时候长疱疮遗留下来的毛病啊。你早说嘛，其实我还有无刺激型的肥皂。”  
“……”  
“啊啊想起来真可惜，那几年拍的照片都在村塾失火那天被烧掉了，不然以后开同学会的时候翻出来看多有意思啊。鬼兵队总督昔年长疱疮的旧照什么的，总觉得寄给大江户日报肯定能上头条。”  
桂沉浸在回忆里口若悬河，回过神来身边早不见了那个一身肃杀的影子。他试着将目光聚焦远处，便见高杉漆黑的背影融化在朝阳里，光与影在他身上呈现出微妙的平衡，仿佛他整个存在就是一个天然的矛盾共同体。而他诚然如此。  
明明平日里刀不离身得好似缺乏安全感，在战场上冲锋陷阵时却又是唯一一个拒绝配备甲胄的人。明明看似对谁的态度都冷冷清清，到了关键时刻却哪怕一兵一卒也不肯舍弃。一半是孤傲自我一半是义字当头，多么矛盾又多么统一。  
高杉从来不是一个好相处的人，过去是，现在也是。但他从来是一个值得托付后背的人，过去是，现在也是。从来都一样。

* * *

桂揉了揉迷蒙的睡眼，从长梦中苏醒的感觉疲惫异常，仿佛一夜之间跋涉了过去十余年的旅程，每个脚步都如履薄冰，而每段路途都暗藏既定的方向，一路延伸至此。  
梦中的他极难得地重回了年少时代，虽说桂的梦境从来不缺乏光怪陆离的情节，但有关童年的梦境总是甚少占据他的睡眠。或许正应了那句“日有所思，夜有所梦”，不愿多去回想的事自然也就无法入梦吧，不论是露宿街头的困苦也好，还是独自幸存的孤独也好，不去想就不会反复于梦境中品尝那些独自一人、无能为力的滋味。  
更何况，他早已不是独自一人了。

“伊丽莎白，现在是什么时间了？”  
回答他的是提示板上硕大的数字——7：00。  
身处于宇宙中极难分辨昼夜，桂只能凭借电视机里传出的结野主播主持天气预报的声音判断此时应是清晨。粗略计算一下，飞船又在星际间航行了一整天，换句话讲，从俘获德川喜喜开始算起又过了二十四小时，航程依旧在继续。桂暼向窗外，真空中漂浮而过的璀璨星云越来越稀少，取而代之的是深邃得好似能攫取一切的黑暗，这黑暗中孤悬着一颗狼藉的星球，他知道那就是此行的目的地——烙阳。  
太漫长了，这趟延续至今的旅程。

“……今天的黑色占卜就是这样，最后特别提醒由月亮掌管的水象巨蟹座的观众，近日您将有机会和好友重逢，假如您的好友是由太阳掌管的火象狮子座，请千万注意。水火本不相容，你们固有的争执与矛盾不会轻易被化解，但如果能够彼此理解和协调，这会成为改善你们目前关系的绝好机会……”  
结野主播的声线依旧明朗如阳光普照，为这个穿梭在绝对黑暗里的清晨带来了第一线曙光。桂平视前方，很快就看到了第二线，那是高出沙发靠背的一撮银色卷毛。  
“关小声点啊银时，还有人在睡觉吧！”  
“我说啊，该小声点的是你吧，这里除了坂本就你的嗓门最大了假发。”男人咀嚼着爆米花懒散地说道：“想睡觉到客舱里头睡去，反正这艘船空房间多得是吧，总之别打扰阿银我看节目，这里可没有DVD能刻录啊，错过直播是没办法补救的。”  
“不是假发是桂……你什么时候开始信星座占卜了？身为武士，该相信的应该是手里的刀才对吧。”  
“谈不上信占卜，说白了只不过是个骨灰粉丝的执念而已……但不得不说也有预测得相当准的时候啊，让我想想，谁是巨蟹座和狮子座来着……”  
“咳咳！——”桂当即出声打断对方的思考，“别想靠星座占卜这么天真的东西来糊弄我，我早查过了，今日运势是中吉，宜出行忌拆卸，计较一些琐碎的小事的话会遭殃的哦。”  
“结果你自己不也相信占卜吗？！信的还是最古板的老黄历啊！”银时忍住了想丢遥控器砸向桂的冲动，他侧躺在沙发上，左手控制遥控器一连跳过好几个频道。

之后的一段时间，客舱内都只能听见电视节目的声音，以为桂又睡着了，银时就细心地把电视声音调小一些。背景音变得微弱之后，某种类似于金属摩擦的声响就渐渐清晰可闻。  
喀嚓喀嚓，一声一声。  
被这声响激得后颈起了一串鸡皮疙瘩，银时全然丧失了看节目的兴致，他想转过头去控诉几句，然而这艘船上最高级别的音量把所有声音都掩盖了过去。  
“哟大清早的就在忙着磨刀，看样子假发你是准备跟春雨大干一场啊哈哈哈……想想也对，你和金时跟春雨的新仇旧怨也是时候该清算一下了。”  
辰马说完，友好地向银时招手并问了声早安，后者被双手食指塞住的耳朵什么也没听见，仅剩一双无精打采的眼睛还传递着信息量庞大的抱怨。他把目光移向客舱通道中央，正襟危坐的桂正磨刀霍霍，他动作不快，但力道无比均匀，刀身从磨刀石上刮过，剔下来一层薄薄的石屑，而刀刃却由此愈发吹毛立断，好似倾注了不足为人道的决意。

“假如说武士刀寄宿着武士的灵魂，那么磨刀也算是在打磨武士的灵魂吧。”银时看着桂专注的神色，记忆就不由自主地去回溯松阳手把手教他们磨刀的情景。他记得那个人的微笑永远没有阴霾，也记得他的眼神何其通透，只是不知道，而今的那个人也还同他一样记得吗？记得这些恍若隔世的陈年过往。  
无论如何，与那个人的恩怨，与天道众的恩怨，与幕府的恩怨，与春雨的恩怨……一切的一切都要在这趟旅程的终点画上一个休止符。长夜将尽，拂晓却又还未降临，黎明前最后的黑暗总是最为漫长而艰辛，但只要有共同跨越黑夜的同伴在身旁，不管要等待多久也都心无畏惧。

“诶看假发那么干劲满满的样子，弄得我也手痒了，你说我是不是该去给枪上个油什么的啊金时？”  
“好好叫人名字啊笨蛋，假发脑子秀逗就算了你也跟着锈了吗？你真以为他磨刀单单是为了去跟春雨干架？别忘了，那颗星球上还有一个他不惜追到宇宙尽头也要去砍的家伙啊。”  
“说的也是啊，那两个人的新仇旧怨加起来恐怕比跟春雨的还难清算啊哈哈哈哈……”  
夸张的笑声穿透自动门，隔过好几个舱位都能听得一清二楚，距离辰马仅有咫尺的桂却置若罔闻，他的全部心力都集中在手上。没办法，毕竟说好下次见面就要竭尽全力砍了高杉来着，刀总归是要象征性地磨一磨吧。仔细想想，他同高杉从来没有过一场正式的较量，哪怕他曾经给过高杉一刀，而自己也因为他某个变态手下的缘故受过重创，但属于他们两人之间拼尽全力一对一的角逐从来未曾出现过。  
桂想着那个人死性不改的轻狂模样，思绪被勾回到昨夜那个长梦的尽头——松下村塾的道场内，手持竹刀的少年凛然如水的眼睛望向他，说出那句始终没有机会兑现的邀约。

“每天都杵在角落一个人练习挥刀，你不觉得无聊吗？”  
“哈？”马尾少年停下挥动竹刀的手，镜头随视线转移，定格在靠墙而立的另一位少年身上。  
“松阳老师也说过，要在实战中获取经验才会容易进步吧，看在同窗的份上，我可以勉为其难当一回你的对手。”他说着，已做好了出刀前预备的动作，既定的对手却俨然无心一战，只报以轻松一笑。  
“想打架去找银时吧。我跟你们不同，身为将领，可不能那么随性就跟人切磋，如果因为私斗而损害名声那怎么行。”  
“我没听错吧，还没上战场就自诩为将领，你还停留在过家家的年纪吗？”  
“算了，一时半会儿也跟你解释不清楚，总之我是不会跟你过招的。”少年说完又恢复到先前的姿势，握着刀柄一下两下挥动起来。短发少年知道再僵持下去无异于自讨没趣，虽然扫兴，也只好暂时打消这个念头了。  
“喂，记得你欠我一场比试啊，所以在输给我之前，可别输给别人。”转身走远之前，他还不忘如此提点对方。

转眼十余年过去，当初立下约定的两人历经无数死别生离，早已不复纯粹的少年心境，但约定本身还存在着，今后也将一直存在下去。  
桂追想着，或许有一天当他们都不再身为将领，不再身为一党一军的魁首，就有机会真真正正来一次毫无保留的对决吧。  
他满怀期待地望向窗外，目的地已经近在眼前。

* * *

“你说……我是不是眼花了，刚刚好像看到总督的嘴角动了一下诶！——”  
“我还以为是自己眼花了，原来你也看到了啊。”  
“对对对！该怎么形容呢，与其说是动了一下嘴，倒不如说像在笑啊。真稀罕，我追随总督这么些年可从来没见他这样笑过。”  
“你以为谁见过似的，还好又子小姐不在这儿，不然不晓得该激动成什么样子。”  
“哈哈哈哈没错没错，以前听家里的老爷子讲人做梦的时候真的会有表情的，我原来还半信半疑呢，今天算是彻底相信了……诶你猜总督都梦到些什么了才会在昏迷的状态下笑出来啊？”  
“谁知道呢，左不过是梦到什么有趣的事情了吧。”

【Fin】

【A/N】  
打算说点什么之前先让我吼一句，我写完了我写完了我终于写完了！！  
就这篇幅能被我活活拖了两个月实在是非常抱歉，作死如我越逼近修罗期脑洞越刹不住，写了好些计划之外的情节，现在倒回去读也觉得有好多想完善的细节……不过留点遗憾也好让自己继续努力去改进吧，总之希望能对得起两位挚爱的本命。  
结局跟一开始设想的稍微有点出入，主要是因为被最近的漫画打了鸡血，本着“猩猩没画就自己补完”的宗旨写了这样一个充满私心的结局，也算是圆了自己一个心愿。希望文中的一些小细节有传达出我心中的高桂之间非常微妙的关系，这样一对颜值破表又各方面势均力敌的CP实在是我的心头好，两个人的个性都往死里戳我，彼此不兼容却又相互调和补足，这种在磨合中加深了解与信任的过程不能更美啊！  
尤其感谢猩猩终于在原作里让假发帅过了三话，两个绰号的伏笔埋得不要太惊喜啊，看的时候整个人都快炸成烟花了。希望假发后面也能有这样丰富的戏份，然后总督赶快结束待机吧，借辰马的话来说“下次再见就是四个人啦。”  
写最后一部分的时候一直在单曲循环《see you again》，歌词各种神契合JOY4就放在这里作为本篇的一个结尾吧。  
It's been a long day without you my friend.  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again.  
We've come a long way from where we began.  
Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again.


End file.
